


Jack and Facebook

by XWingKC



Series: 2020 S/J Ship Day [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: 2020 SJ Ship Day - Prompt "Jack reacting to social media ”And this is my final prompt! All 12 can be found in my posts today. I hope you enjoyed the Ship Day!
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: 2020 S/J Ship Day [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852630
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Jack and Facebook

“Hey,” he said as he knocked on her lab door.

“Sir, come on in. What’s up?” she asked.

“I need help.”

“Ya, we already know that,” she said with a smile.

“Funny. I’m serious.”

“I’m sorry, how may I help you, _sir_ ” she asked.

“Cassie sent me an invite for something called Facebook. I have no idea what this is or what to do. She said it will help me keep in touch with her.”

“Oh, ya, easy-peasy, sir. I can help.”

“OK, can you maybe come over and set up my computer for me, too?” he almost begged.

She leaned back in her chair and gave him a smirk, and then laughed.

“That’s asking an awful lot, sir,” she joked at him.

“Fine. I’ll ask Daneil or Teal’c.”

“No, no, I can do it. It’s just going to cost you.”

She swore he smiled at her when she said that.

“What’s your price, Carter?”

“You buy dinner and bring it home. No pizza. No Chinese. Salads, or steaks, or that awesome Mexican place with the amazing chips and salsa. That’s my price. Sir,” she added the honorific as an afterthought.

He did smile, and she knew she had him.

“Alright, deal. Mexican it is. Meet me at 1800 at my place?”

“I’ll be there,” she said.

…

She showed up at 1805 and he wasn’t there yet. She noticed a note on the door. She walked up and read what he wrote.

“Colonel - forgot drinks. Door open. Come on in and start on the computer”

“But I’m hungry now….” she said out loud, and added a fake pout. Then she opened his door and went inside.

It occurred to her that she had no idea where he’d keep a computer. She started with the living room. But he had that set up for entertainment, not a media room. She walked to his dining room. Nope. The back room. Nope. Her stomach sank when she had only the bedrooms left to check.

She opened the door to his guest room. She had slept here a few times over the years, and could not remember a computer being set up in there. She was wrong. He must have done this recently. Probably due to Cassie’s calling him all the time and wanting a better way to stay in touch. He didn’t text much. So she wondered how he was going to understand social media.

His computer was almost already set up. She turned it on and connected it to the Internet. She brought up her Facebook to message Cass that she was getting Uncle Jack set up today. Cass got excited and couldn’t wait to see his page. She logged out of her FB account to get it ready for Jack’s.

Jack came home and Sam met him in the kitchen. They both ate and chatted about the day, and then started talking about Facebook. Sam pretty much ate all the chips and salsa, and went through two Diet Coke’s before taking Jack to his computer.

She sat him down at the computer desk, and hovered over his shoulder. It may have been a bit too close, but neither of them seemed to mind. He chose simply ‘Jack O’Neill’ as his name. When his page came up, Sam navigated him around how to find friends, how to chat with people, and most importantly, how to upload pictures. 

“Why do I want my face on here?” he asked.

“Um, sir, it is called Facebook,” she said laughing at him.

“So how do I find Cassie?” 

“Right here,” and she showed him how to find friends. She ‘friended’ herself and Daniel. Then she found “Murray'' and friended him as well.

“So now what do I do?” he asked.

“Now, you can come here to the main feed and see what everyone has been up to.”

They scrolled through and found almost all posts were Cassie and what she was up to at school. ‘Murray’ posted his latest fedora. Daniel was posting things about Egypt. His followers were still split 50/50 on those who believed his book on aliens, and those who thought he was nuts. But he kept up his Facebook about once a month with small factoids about aliens. 

Jack scrolled to Sam’s page. He clicked on her image and stared. She was wearing a blue and yellow sun dress topped with a denim jacket. She was laughing and looking at something off to the side a little bit. She held flowers in her hand. She looked like she was at the park across the street from her house. She looked absolutely beautiful.

“What was going on here?” he asked softly, turning his head slightly to the side to see her face.

“Ah, I think that was when Janet and Cass were over. It was right after Orlin, during the time when I wasn’t talking to any of you. We were joking that I should have known this whole time how to make my own Stargate. Then Cassie pretended to be someone else and handed me flowers and faked an apology,” Sam explained.

Her eyes were distant, but still staring at the photo. She seemed to be deep in thought about the photo.

“Who was she pretending to be?” he asked.

“Oh, that doesn't matter, sir. I miss them both now,” Sam replied.

Jack knew who the somebody must be. He turned to her. 

“Yes it does. Sam, I really am sorry. I should have made you tell me the truth. I never should have let them make me treat you as I did.” 

“It’s OK now. I got over it.”

Her head was still very close to his. She wasn’t moving away. She turned her head to face him. She smiled, then he gave her a little smile back.

“You are beautiful in that picture,” he said.

She looked from his eyes to his lips. 

“Thank you, sir.” She locked eyes with him.

“So you said I can chat with Cassie on this?” he asked quickly, giving her an out. If he didn't give her an out, he was going to take her in his arms and lay her on the bed behind them.

She cleared her throat.

“Yes, you can. Let me show you how.”


End file.
